Live like we're dying
by OokamiHime567
Summary: "Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up. We're hiding behind skin's that too tough. How come we don't say 'I love you' enough? Till it's too late...it's not too late." Kris Allen- Live like we're dying. Don't own song or characters.


Hiya peoples. Howz are ya? Well I hope you're ready for another oneshot because I know I wasn't. This popped in my head and kept nagging me till I showed all of you so, you better enjoy, or he'll come after you too.

Sasuke opened the front door, an 'I'm home' on his lips. However it was snatched from his mouth when he saw Naruto collapsed on the floor. He dropped his bag, running forward in shock.

"Naruto!? Naruto!" He cradled the blond haired boy's head and laid his head on his chest.

'He was breathing. Thank god.'

He hurridly pulled out his phone and typed the desired numbers.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My-my friend. He's collapsed and I-I don't know what to do!" He yelled desperately into the phone. He quickly rattled off the address and hung up when an ambulance was being sent. He rocked back in forth, brushing Naruto's soft whispy hair. He clenched his eyes willing away the tears. He jerked when he heard the stomping of shoes. Paramedics ran through the door and Sasuke was roughly pushed out of the way. His eyes followed Naruto's still form as he was wheeled out in a gurney. He watched as they made it oustside and quickly but carefully lifting him into the ambulance.

He ran swiftly and jumped into his car. Starting it mechanically, he drove out of his parking lot and sped down the street to the hospital.

Horrible thoughts flittered through his head. Naruto's pale face flashed in his head.

'What if he doesn't wake up.'

'What if he doesn't come home?" Shaking his head, he sloppily pulled into hospital parking lot before getting out and and running to the main building.

He slammed his hands down on the desk and got the nurse's attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. Is he here yet?" She looked quickly at the computer in front of her.

"Yes he's just been admitted. He's been checked throughly and is in room 806." He nodded and turned to walk to the the room.

"E-excuse me sir. Your name and relation?" His dark eyes stared at her hard.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Husband." Then he turned back around to find the room.

When he stopped in front of the door, a doctor was walking out.

"Is he okay?" The man was wearing a mask and had silvery blond hair. His dark blue eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile.

"Yes he's fine. I'm Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke nodded and shook the older man's hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi looked surprised. Then his look turned understanding.

"I understand why you called as friend . Your husband was just dehydrated. He was also exhausted and it caused him to pass out."

Sasuke swore and grabbed his hair.

'Why didn't he tell him he was tired?" He thought regretfully. Kakashi smiled and clapsed his shoulder.

"My husband is the same way." He said with a wink. Sasuke sighed and gave the man a thankful smile.

"Can I see him?" Kakashi nodded.

"Go ahead."

Entering the white room, he closed the door quietly behind him. It broke his heart to see his blond haired husband in the bed. His hair spread out around him like a golden halo. He inched closer to the bed and sat on the edge by Naruto's arm. Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the creak that invaded the otherwise quiet room.

His weary, blue eyes met black, accusing ones. Naruto chuckled.

"You're gonna kick my ass teme?"

Sasuke tried to keep the glare up bit softened at the raspy voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" Naruto shrugged and scooted up with his back on the head board.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Sasuke scoffed and moved to lay on Naruto's side.

"Well, you did." Naruto laughed and his fingers found themselvesin dark hair.

"You're still wearing your suit." Sasuke rolled his eyes before reaching up and pulling Naruto's face down to meet his. Their lips touched softly beforeit soon became desperate. Their tounges tangled and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a tear slip down Sasuke's pale cheek. They seperated with a 'pop' and Sasuke hid his face in Naruto's warm neck.

"Sasuke?" He rubbed Sasuke's back soothingly.

"Naruto, please don't leave me. Don't ever leave me okay?" Naruto heard his breath catch at the watery spoken words.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Don't. I j-just want to keep wishing you'll be here with me. So don't say anything."

Naruto nodded and set his chin on top Sasuke's head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
